


First Date

by JaqRabbit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqRabbit/pseuds/JaqRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Impressions were important to Mihawk.  Too bad Shanks didn't get the memo.</p><p>~</p><p>AU  Shanks x Mihawk</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Mihawk stared at the yellow styrofoam cup in apprehension, a goop of brown liquid dripping over the side in the most unappetizing way.  Some of it dribbled over his friend's fingers like ooze while he just smiled like everything was okay.  The pale teen couldn't help but draw back in disgust at the thought of having sticky fingers then urged himself not to knock it from Shanks' hand.

"You better hurry or it'll melt!"  

He looked up, the red head's grin infectious as he held the cup closer to Mihawk.  Not wanting to seem rude, he reached out, fingers almost hesitant and mouth cringing as he grasped the cup and felt it's sticky drops press cooly against his palm.

Shanks laughed and hopped onto the hood of the car, making it bounce and spill a bit of Mihawk's refreshment onto the crotch of his jeans.  He glared at the stain as it soaked through his clothes and right onto his thighs.  Shanks didn't seem to notice, his hand digging around in the white bag for their food as Mihawk turned his head to glare at nothing.

How had he gotten himself into this mess?!

He would have assumed that someone as popular as Shanks would take his dates to a nice restaurant or the movies, or even a walk on the beach located just miles away.  But they weren't at the beach, or the movies, they were at _**Wendy's**_.

Had his curiosity been his downfall?  Did his best friend not take him seriously?  

Mihawk wasn't exactly a romantic and had never shown an ounce of affection towards Shanks.  While the red head would go on countless dates, Mihawk would stay home and read a book or study.  When Shanks crashed parties and hosted bonfires, the sharp eyed teen spent time alone with his cat.  They were two completely different people, yet the best of friends (much to Mihawk's dismay).

Yet he sometimes wondered what it was like to spend time with outgoing Shanks.  Where they weren't cooped up in each other's houses talking or doing their homework.  Would he be treated differently?  Feel differently?

Was it...fun?

"Here~" Shanks said, holding out the chicken nuggets and oblivious to Mihawk's growing annoyance.

Obviously everything was the same and he couldn't help but feel disappointed that this wasn't working.  He took his food and kept his face neutral as he picked at it, nodding every now and then to Shanks' conversation but not saying a word.

"Oh shit!"  

Shanks used a crispy chicken nugget to stop his melting frosty from spilling over and onto the maroon station wagon.  He looked pleased when he caught the ice cream with his nugget then proceeded to swallow it with a victorious smile.

Mihawk stared in horror.

"That is disgusting."

"Huh?"  Shanks looked confused.  "Everyone dips in their frosty."

" _ **Foul**_."  Mihawk stabbed his fry in ketchup and ate it.

This was when Shanks realized this date was going south.  He smiled nervously at his irate friend and bit his lip, unsure what he was supposed to do.  Chicks were easy, dudes were easy.

Mihawk was hard.

"So, uh," he patted the roof of his car.  "Smooth ride, right?"

"You drive like a **maniac.** "

Shanks suddenly felt like he was being stabbed, each insult Mihawk threw piercing his pride one by one.

"H-Hey now," he hopped off and rubbed the hood with a pout.  "This thing lived through the seventies!!"

A snort escaped before Mihawk could stop it, but his face remained aloof.  "Wasn't your father an honor roll student?"

Shanks laughed, suddenly finding that tiny crack that showed the Mihawk he knew and loved.  "I said it lived through the seventies!  I didn't say it _experienced_ any of it!"

There it was, a small smile and Shanks felt on top of the world.

He nudged his friend with his elbow and bent his head to get a good look at his face.  "Hey, you okay?"

Mihawk's smile disappeared, a blank stare now directed at his food.

"What are we doing?"

"Huh?"  Shanks blinked at his friend.  "We're on a date, right?"

Mihawk winced, a twinge of hurt crossing his face as he stopped eating.  "But why here?  We can do this any time."

Understanding dawned on Shanks and his smile was back in full force.  "Oh!  Well, this Wendy's is isolated and I know a guy who works here!"

Mihawk raised an eyebrow, wondering if Shanks was really that much of a cheapskate that he thought free food was romantic.  And what did this place being in the middle of nowhere have to do with anything?!  

"It'll be just me and you-"

The sharp eyed teen suddenly jumped off the car with a scowl, determined to walk home this instant but was stopped when Shanks wrapped his arms tight around his middle.

"Wait!!  It's not what it looks like!!"

"Let go!!"

Shanks whined and gave Mihawk a look that he used on everyone else to get what he wanted.  "Please!  Just stay until it gets dark!  I promise it's nothing bad!!"

He glared down at his friend before giving in, getting back on the car and crossing his arms in anger.  He didn't say anything when Shanks sighed in relief and he didn't look in his direction as the sun slowly went down.  The tension made Shanks nervous and he silently pleaded for the sun to hurry it up.

Shanks really wanted this to work, damn it!

The red head chanced a peek at his friend, tapping his fingers on the hood of his car while his leg jittered in panic.  Mihawk wasn't looking at him, just staring out at the long stretch of forest that was slowly turning yellow and orange as Fall approached.  His gold eyes, befitting the weather, looked hurt while his mouth formed into the tiniest of frowns.  It took a lot for the other teen to show emotion and when he did then there was something greatly affecting him.

Shanks couldn't help but feel like shit, not liking that look of disappointment on Mihawk's face.  He looked at his watch, sweating with worry as time felt like it was slowing down.  How long will Mihawk tolerate this?  What if he left?  This was the chance of a lifetime and Shanks was just _BLOWING IT!!_

"Ah!"  

The sun was finally down and the sky was no longer pink and blue, but a dark purple and navy.  Shanks quickly looked at Mihawk with growing excitement while the other teen looked around, unimpressed and regretful.  He looked at Shanks with a deep frown while the red head threw out his arms.

"It's nighttime!!"

"...Yes."

Shanks nodded then quickly pointed towards the giant Wendy's sign and his smile grew.  "I got Buggy to keep the lights off!"

Mihawk gave Shanks a look, wondering if he was supposed to be dazzled by this pointless action.

The red head faltered, but kept his hopes up as took his friend's shoulders and gave them a squeeze.  "Stay with me, buddy!"

Before Mihawk could stop him, Shanks scooted close and forced him to lay back on the car, their backs resting against the windshield as they stared up at the sky.  Mihawk's annoyance turned to confusion as he looked around for whatever Shanks wanted him to see.  When he didn't find anything, he focused on getting comfortable on the car while the sky turned darker and darker as the sun finally vanished.

He looked up again when something caught his eyes.  Then he froze, dotted lights appearing one by one across the vast sky like budding fireflies.

Suddenly, the tall branches of trees bordered the atmosphere like a picture frame, it's dark leaves thick and clashing with the vibrant blues and purples.  Freckles of stars ranging from fire yellow and hot white splattered across the sky like a painting and Mihawk couldn't help but feel small.  He was suddenly insignificant against this masterpiece of nature and briefly wondered if he could even make a difference.

Just when his heart started to beat fast and he started to feel lost, Mihawk noticed the warmth creeping up his arm.  He turned his face to stare at his friend, their bodies close enough to make the growing cold seem like nothing.  Then he realized Shanks had been staring the whole time while he'd been dumbstruck by the incredible sight above.  Mihawk felt his cheeks turn pink and looked down, shocked to see that he'd clasped hold of Shanks' hand during his dream like state.

Their fingers were wrapped so tight and so comfortably that Mihawk wasn't sure he could let go.  Shanks smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Having fun?"

Mihawk quickly looked away, trying his best to hide the heated blush that spread across his entire face.  He couldn't help but respond childishly, something that only Shanks could force him to do at times like this.

"I _**suppose.**_ "

The red head laughed, not at all fazed at his friend's stand-offish response.  He decided that now was his chance and buried his face in Mihawk's neck, making the other teen jerk slightly but allow him access.  Shanks cheered silently and gave their hands an affectionate squeeze.

"Does this mean I get a second date?"

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?"  Mihawk asked snappishly, still not looking at him as he tried to control his blush.

But Shanks only smiled, moving closer and wrapping an arm around the other teen's shoulders.  They both stared back up at the stars, still holding hands to keep each other from suddenly falling into the void of space.  Mihawk didn't wonder anymore about what Shanks was like with his other dates or how he acted at parties.  His time with Mihawk was vastly different from everyone else and he felt privileged to have that.

"...I'll decide where we go next."

Shanks looked at him in surprise then beamed, boldly going in for a kiss only for Mihawk to kick him off the car.  The red head laughed and laid in the gravel, turning over onto his back to smile upwards.  Mihawk's legs were now crossed and bouncing in agitation, but Shanks knew his friend was just shy.  He definitely had a chance!

_Fingers crossed for that second date~!_

 


End file.
